When Kagome Met InuYasha
by Wolflover235
Summary: What if Kagome was never a reincarnation or possessed Miko powers? What if the Jewel never existed? What if InuYasha was never pinned to a tree? But out and free? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I live with my mom, Grandpa, and my little brother, Souta.

Seems happy, right?

Wrong!

You only know half of me, the other half is hidden within me.

The truth is...I'm a half-demon.

My blue eyes hold no lies.

I am hidden, I am home-schooled and barely go outside, for fear of the dangers that lurk out there.

My life was simple and safe.

Until that fateful day I turned 16, and I was pulled into an unkown world, where danger lurked all around me.

From that moment on, my life changed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On a little trip**

* * *

Morning came, and Kagome was hidden beneath the sheets of her bed.

The loud chirps of her alarm clock went through her sensitive ears.

Kagome reached over, and blindly hit the off button, and curled back under the sheets, to snooze a little longer.

After a few minutes, Kagome emerged from the safety of the sheets.

Without anymore delay, she quickly moved out of bed, and got herself ready, the same way she did everyday.

She took a quick shower, picked out a nice shirt, and shorts, brushed her teeth, then finally, grabbed some nail clippers, and trimmed her sharp nails.

This was an everyday occurence, Kagome looked like an ordinary girl, except she had little black furry ears tucked and blended in her long black hair.

Her nails grew faster than normal human beings.

Over night, her nails grew about two or three inches.

This was normal, for a demon like her, but her nails were always a problem, and she was always to scared to touch anything or anyone.

Other than her ears and nails, she looked normal.

Kagome left her room, meeting her family in the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome." Mom said, gleefully.

"Hi mom." Kagome said, sitting at the table.

"Hey Kagome, I need to move some things around to the garage, do you think you can help me?" Grandpa asked.

"Hmm, why can't Souta do it?" Kagome asked.

"I have school today sis, unlike you." Souta siad, with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Ew, ok fine." Kagome said, losing her appetite.

"When you guys get done, I'll have Kagome's work for today ready." Mom said.

Souta left with mom to go to school, while Kagome followed Grandpa out to the little shrine.

Kagome stopped in place, and sniffed towards the shrine.

It smelled different that usual.

"Come on Kagome." Grandpa poked his head through the door of the shrine.

Kagome blinked and ran, entering the shrine.

"Ok, we need to clean this place. You just get some of the boxes over there." Grandpa instructed.

Kagome went deeper into the shrine, passing a...

"Grandpa, we have a well?" Kagome asked.

"That is not just any well, Kagome. That is the bone eater's well." Grandpa said.

"Oh. That's... weird." Kagome said, and went over to pick up one of the boxes.

Her left ear twitched, as she heard a hiss.

Kagome looked around, mainly on the ground, thinking there was some kind of snake.

When she turned around, she noticed Grandpa was gone.

"Uh, Grandpa." Kagome took a couple steps forward.

A light cackle came from below the well.

Kagome's heart was pounding now.

She looked down into the darkness of the well.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the darkness in lightning speed, and before Kagome could react, the creature had its arms tightly around her.

"mmm. You'll be tasty." A voice hissed, and began to drag Kagome down the well with her.

"Grandpa!" Kagome shouted.

She stretched her arm out, clamping her claws, that weren't so sharp, on the edge of the well.

"Kagome!"

She could barely hear him.

He wouldn't make it, her grip was loosening.

The creature, which according to Kagome's senses, it was a demon, did one more yank, and Kagome was pulled deeper into the well.

"Let me go you creep!" Kagome squirmed and struggled all she could.

"Shut up, half-breed." The demon hissed, and something sharp plunged into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome screamed, and she did the only thing that was left to do.

She stretched her claws, and sliced down the creature's body, as hard as she could.

The demon screeched in agony, and Kagome gasped as the creature suddenly flew up, at massive speed.

Suddenly, they were no longer in the well, nor the shrine.

Light of the sun was around them.

Kagome was dropped from the demon's grasp, and landed roughly on the ground with a grunt.

Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the demon glowing above her, it screeched one more time, before exploding into many pieces.

Kagome pulled herself up, and ran for the unknown forest.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was scared, running was all she knew to do.

She looked behind her for any sign of something following.

She cried out as she tripped over a tree root that had stuck out of the ground.

Kagome landed on her still bleeding stomach.

She rolled on her back, crying in pain.

She crawled closer to the tree, and laid down, and if things couldn't get any worst, it began to rain.

Kagome was too tired to care, she curled up, and her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never Safe**

* * *

The first thing Kagome noticed, and heard, was lots of birds' wings.

When her eyes opened, she found herself staring into three red eyes.

'_That's funny, since when did birds have three eyes?'_

Her eyes widened then.

She shot up straight, and scratched weakly at the bunch of birds around her, "Go! Get out of here! I'm not dead!" She shouted.

The birds flew off in a quick scurry.

Kagome sighed, as she sat on the hard ground, sad that what had happened yesterday wasn't a dream.

Her ears twitched when she heard a rustle of leaves.

She quickly stood, glad that only a scar remained on her stomach.

After a few minutes, when nothing happened, Kagome chose a direction, south of the forest, and began to walk.

Kagome shivered, the morning was cool, but her clothes were damp from last night's rain.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Ugh, there's gotta be a village around here somewhere!" Kagome said, although she considered the fact the humans would freak and possibly attack.

"You're a little lost, aren't ya princess?" A male voice sounded behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around, surprised and scared.

This one was a demon too.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I want to know what you are doing in my territory, not that I care, princess." The demon said.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, I just..." Kagome started, but the demon's eyes widened, and cut her off.

"Hey wait..." The demon dashed right in front of Kagome, which made her flinch.

_'I'm finished for.'_ Kagome thought.

Her eyes widened, and a blush crossed her face when she realized what he was doing.

He...He was sniffing her.

"Ah, hey! Stop it!" Kagome regained her strength, and moved away from him.

"You're one of us?" The demon whispered.

"Huh?" Kagome was totally confused.

"You're a half-demon." The demon said.

"Uh, who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kouga, the leader of the southern wolf tribe." The demon smiled.

"Uh...Hi." Kagome said, still trying to ponder if this demon was good or bad.

"So, what are you doing way out here, princess?" Kouga asked.

"Uh, well, you see, I was dragged down a well by a demon, and I managed to escape. Now...I'm lost." Kagome said.

"Lost huh? Well maybe I could point you home, unless you would like to return to my tribe with me." Kouga smiled.

"Um, do you know where I can find a well by any chance?" Kagome asked.

"Oh." Kouga's voice dropped at his declined offer, " Um, none that I've seen around here. You are welcome with me if you want."

"Uh, no thanks, I have to get going, thank you though." Kagome said, and turned leaving.

Hours passed, and Kagome had not yet found anything to eat.

Suddenly, her foot landed on something that snapped, and she began to fall, landing on her knees a couple seconds later.

She heard distant laughter.

"Ah, what we got here? Didn't think your trap would work, mate." A voice said.

Two men appeared to Kagome's view.

"Huh, looks like this is our lucky day. Not everyday a young woman falls into your trap." One of the men smiled.

"Who said you fools could come back?" Another voice sounded out of Kagome's view, but the two men focused their sights on the owner of the voice, and Kagome could see the fear in their eyes.

"I really hate it when humans waste their time setting traps in my home." The voice said.

"H-he's a demon." One of the men shook out, and they took off running.

Kagome stayed in the hole, wondering who it was this time that had scared the humans off.

Another figure appeared at the edge of the hole.

"Need a hand?" The figure asked.

"Uh...Sure." Kagome said, and she stood.

She attempted to try to climb some of the hole, so she could reach his hand.

"Gotcha." The male demon said, having a tight grip on Kagome's hand, just as one of her feet slipped.

With a soft jerk, Kagome was pulled up out of the hole, and the demon's two arms went around her to steady her.

Now that she could see his face more clearly, her heart skipped a beat, and fluttered.

This demon...Almost looked like her.

Except he had silver hair, and silver ears.

The demon seemed to be shocked and amazed too.

"Hi." He whispered weakly.

"Hi." Kagome whispered back immediately.

"W-who are you?" The demon asked.

"I'm Kagome." She answered, dazed.

"Kagome." He said, still as dazed as her.

"And who are you?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha." He said mindlessly.

"InuYasha." She whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you put me down now, please?" Kagome asked sincerely, looking down at his arms.

It only took a few seconds for InuYasha to realize what she was saying, and regain himself.

"Sorry." He released her, almost neglectedly.

Kagome took a few steps back, but careful not to fall back in the hole.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"Let me guess, I'm in your territory now?" Kagome asked, apparently the moment they had five seconds ago, was long forgotten.

"No, no, I just... I've never seen another half-breed before, or you for that matter." InuYasha said.

"I haven't either. I don't belong here." Kagome said.

"So you're not born from the western lands?" He asked.

"uh...No...?" Kagome said, in a confusing tone.

"Oh." InuYasha said, "Where are you from?"

"Um, I was dragged down a well from my home by a demon, and it brought me here." Kagome said.

"How interesting." InuYasha said.

"Do you happen to know where a well is?" Kagome asked.

"hmm, there's one, but it's a long way from here. The bone eater's well?" InuYasha asked.

"yes! That's the one. Could you take me to it please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure..." InuYasha said, but was suddenly silenced by Kagome's stomach growling.

"But first, let's get you something to eat." InuYasha said.

"No, it's ok, I can eat when I get back." Kagome said.

"Nope, come on." InuYasha said, and turned walking off.

Kagome sighed but followed him.

"I really need to get home, my mom and Grandpa will worry." Kagome said.

"I'll get you home soon enough. Stop worrying Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome let the subject drop, and fell silent.

"So, how did you get out here?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, the demon brought me out of the well, I guess I killed it, then I ran for the forest..." Kagome was then cut off.

"When the well was right behind you?" InuYasha asked.

"Well... I was scared, I wasn't going to risk going back in case the demon..." Kagome stopped.

"You're not much of a fighter, are you?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I was raised as a normal kid..."

"Listen, Kagome, you can never **be** normal, demon blood flows in your veins. You should accept that." InuYasha said.

Kagome was silent, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to think so much of her demon side.

"Ok, we're here." InuYasha said, after a long time of silence.

Kagome looked ahead of her, noticing a village not far from them.

"Wait, do these people...Trust demons?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I live here, Kagome, of course they do." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

She felt a little scared of her surroundings.

Most of the humans stared at only Kagome, surprised to see another that looked like InuYasha.

"In here." InuYasha stopped at a hut, moving a sheet that covered the door, to let her in.

Kagome stepped in, InuYasha close behind.

"Well, who do we have here?" An elder lady spoke.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said, not sensing any danger from the elder lady.

"Hmm, I am Kaede, neer seen you around here before, where you from?" Kaede asked.

"Um, a little place in Tokyo. I was just brought down a well by another demon, and she brought me here." Kagome explained.

"Hmm, are there many half-breeds where you're from?" Kaede asked.

"No, I'm the only one." Kagome said.

"Strange." Kaede then heard Kagome's stomach growl again.

"Goodness heavens child, you must be starving." Kaede said, and turned, scooping something out of a cooking pot.

Kagome sat down, with InuYasha beside her.

"I really appreciate your hospitality." Kagome said, taking the bowl of steaming liquid that Kaede handed her.

"No problem, Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome ate silently, more concentrated on getting home.

"Thank you Kaede. I wish I could repay you somehow." Kagome said as she stood.

"Oh, no problem. Where are you going?" Kaede asked.

"I need to get home. InuYasha is taking me." Kagome said.

"Oh, but it is getting dark, why don't consider spending the night here?" Kaede offered.

"No thank you. I really need to get home, my family is worried sick. Besides, you've done enough for me. I really appreciate it." Kaome said.

"It was no problem. You take care, Kagome." Kaede said.

"You too, goodbye." Kagome left the hut, with Inuyasha at her side.

When they were a few miles into the forest, Kagome sighed, "Your mom sure is nice."

"Uh, she's not my mom. She's just a really close friend." InuYasha said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Kagome said, feeling guilty.

InuYasha chuckled, "It's alright, Kagome."

After about another hour, they were walking through an open field, and Kagome could see the well in the darkness.

"Well, this is your ride home, I guess." InuYasha said, as they now stood before the well.

"Thank you InuYasha, It was wonderful meeting you." Kagome said, smiling at hom, and approached the well.

"Wait." InuYasha grabbed her hand, and she turned to him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"W-will I see you again?" InuYasha asked quickly.

Kagome answered slowly, "I-I don't know. I mean, probably not, it was a mistake being brought down this well. The demon who brought me down is dead, so it shouldn't happen again. I-I'll ask Grandpa to seal the well or something. This was all a mistake..."

Suddenly, a hand gently rested on her cheek, and InuYasha slowly bent, giving Kagome time to react, before he lowered his eyes, and kissed her, gently.

Truthfully, Kagome didn't react, she just stood there wide-eyed, staring at the half-demon she had known for one day, kissing her.

After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Coming down the well may have been a mistake, but _**this**_ wasn't." InuYasha said, referring to the kiss.

Kagome quickly registered what happened, before InuYasha slowly kissed her again.

She suppressed a light moan, before slowly burying her hands in his hair, and kissed him back.

After many minutes passed, their kiss had changed from soft to intimate, their bodies pressed tightly against one another.

Kagome slowly pulled back, gasping lightly.

"Now you _**have**_ to come back." InuYasha said desperately.

Kagome lowered her eyes, "I don't know. I will think about it."

InuYasha released her, letting her return her sights back on the well.

"Goodbye InuYasha." Kagome whispered silently, mainly to herself, before she climbed over the edge, and dropped into the well.

A long moment passed, and she was still falling, until finally, she landed on the bottom.

"Please be home, please be home." Kagome whispered, as she began to try to climb out of the well.

She sighed relieved when she saw the familiar scenes of the shrine.

She exited the well, noticing the door was closed.

"I'm home!" Kagome gasped.

She took one last glance at the well, before running out of the shrine, and towards the house.

"Kagome!" Mom cried happily, as she came in the front door.

"Mom." Kagome hugged her.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"It's a long story." Kagome said.

"Come on, let's get you out of those dirty clothes and you can tell me." Mom said.

After another hour, Kagome felt refreshed, she had taken a shower, and was in some of her comfortable pajamas.

"And then he took me back to the well." Kagome finished her story.

"That was so nice of him. I'm so happy you finally met one of your own kinds." Mom said.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome said.

"Ok, get some sleep, tomorrow, we start your school work." Mom said.

"Ok, night mom." Kagome said.

Mom turned off the light, and Kagome curled into her sheets.

Her blue eyes glew in the dark, as she stared into space, her mind spinning about what had happened between her and InuYasha.

She was surprised on how much she already missed him, she felt as if she were lost without him.

She missed him.

She ached for him.

As she thought of how she felt of InuYasha, she began to think that her demon had chosen its mate.

_'What! That is ridiculous, I've only known him for one day, and I just all of a sudden have an attraction towards him?'_

But Kagome couldn't deny the fact.

Was this normal? She had never learned the ways of picking mates or how it worked.

Perhaps her mom would tell her tomorrow.

As Kagome closed her eyes, she thought to herself:

_'InuYasha, I will see you again...'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think of this? **

**I will update, maybe a couple chapters on Friday, if I get some good reviews!**

**This is my first InuYasha and Kagome fanific, usually I'm into twisted characters, but, this just came up and I couldn't stop writing it.**

**Please reivew.**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confused**

* * *

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to concentrate on her school work that was supposed to be done yesterday.

"Kagome, you need help? You've been on this problem for ten minutes now, and haven't made a mark." Mom said, sitting at the kitchen table beside her.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Kagome said.

"You want to take a break away from it for a while?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome said, resting her chin in her hands, with her elbows on the tables.

"Ok then." Mom began gathering up the school work, separating the completed papers from the not finished.

"Mom." Kagome started.

"Yes?" She said, as she continued to gather the pages.

"Um. What is it like... For someone like me... To sense a mate?" Kagome asked.

Mom stiffened, her gathering coming to a complete halt, and she looked at Kagome surprised.

"Why?" She asked, stern and shocked.

"Well, InuYasha...When he brought me to the well, we sort of...Kissed. He didn't push it on me, not really anyway. The thing was, I enjoyed it, I felt my whole body spark, as if...As if he was some puzzle I was looking for. I almost felt the same way I did when he helped me out of the trap. It's like... I already feel lost without him." Kagome said.

Mom listened to the whole thing, and her face looked like she knew exactly what Kagome was saying.

Mom set the papers down on the table, and stood, "Follow me."

Kagome was confused and worried as she followed her. Worried because she wondered what her mom was feeling. Anger? Worry?

The two came into mom's room.

Her mom moved to her dresser, pulled out a drawer, and dug through it for a minute.

Kagome watched curiously, and surprised when her mom pulled out a thick covered book.

"Here, this was your father's journal." Mom handed the book to Kagome.

"His journal? I'm not going to invade his personal thoughts." Kagome said, staring at the outstretched hand.

"Kagome, your father's personal thoughts evolved entirely around you, since you were born." Mom said.

Kagome slowly took the thick book, looking at the cover.

"**JOURNAL**"

The title had on it, must hae been bought from a store.

"He wanted you to have that when you were ready to learn about the demon world. I didn't give it to you earlier because, you seemed so happy with being raised as a human more than a demon." Mom explained.

"And how will this help me?" Kagome asked.

"In that journal, he has written every experience he's had as a demon. Go on and read it. It belongs to you now." Mom said.

"Ok." Kagome said, and she flipped through the pages of the book, each page was filled with a very nice hand-writing, from top to bottom, front to back.

Mom had left the room, and Kagome moved to her own room, and she sat on her bed, taking a deep breath, and opened the first page.

* * *

**January 15, 1999:**

_**Today, I have discovered the dangers of being who I am. Demons are strange creatures, according to humans.**_

_**As life has passed, more and more humans have been destroying my home, only to replace it with what they call towns, their home.**_

_**Everyday, it gets harder and harder to survive. Perhaps tomorrow, I will confront the humans...**_

**February 1, 1999:**

_**When I took my daily stroll around the edges of my forest, or of what remained, I find myself drawn and fascinated by this young human, maybe a couple years younger than me. Her hair is raven black, short and wavy. She normally wears a short dress, and always seems to be happy. I have to meet her...**_

**February 10, 1999:**

_**I find it harder and harder to stay away from her.**_

_**She is unafraid of me, which makes me even more fascinated by her. I think she feels the same way...**_

**February 14, 1999:**

_**Today was magical, after walking with her through a park, I showed her my home. It was then that I acted out on my emotions, I fully expressed myself to her. She then told me she felt the same way. One day I will make her mine...**_

**April 20 1999:**

_**The lovely young woman has now become my mate, and I have areed to do the "Human binding" called marriage...**_

_**...**_

Kagome sighed, she understood now what the attraction to InuYasha was, but she still wasn't sure what to do.

A knock sounded at Kagome's door, and her mom came in, "Hey, I brought dinner."

"Thanks." Kagome said, setting the journal down.

"So, did you learn anything?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I still don't know what to do though. How does our well split two different worlds?" Kagome asked.

"Not sure. But that was where I met your father." Mom said.

"You mean, any demon can cross over?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"No, that was fixed a long time ago. Your father and Grandpa set up a spell to make sure no other demon could pass over." Mom explained.

"Then how could the demon that brought me to that other world cross over?" Kagome asked.

"The well hasn't been inspected for many years, perhaps another spell needs to be done." Mom said.

"If it keeps only the demons from crossing, then how did I get there?" Kagome asked.

"I'm guessing it was the demon blood in you, you have some of your father's blood." Mom said.

"Oh, so would I be able to cross over again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't doubt it. You want to go see that InuYasha again?" Mom asked.

"If it's the right thing to do, I want to, I mean, should I?" Kagome asked.

"It's all up to you, but right now, get some sleep." Mom said.

Kagome sighed, and nodded.

She closed the journal and set it on her desk.

"So, how did you feel when you first met dad?" Kagome asked.

"Well. He always had a way with getting to my head. I loved him unconditionally." Mom said.

"Oh, is this...Normal? To feel drawn to a demon you've known for one day?" Kagome asked.

"It's different for everyone honey. Just listen to what your demon heart tells you." Mom said.

Kagome sighed again, "I wish I didn't have to be a half-demon. It makes my life complicated." Kagome said.

"I know. It will get better as you get older. Now get some sleep." Mom hugged Kagome, before she laid in her bed, covering herself with the sheets.

"Night mom." Kagome said.

"Good night Kagome." Mom left the room, turning off the light.

Kagome laid there in the silence.

It always took her a while to fall asleep.

Just when she did, she could hear InuYasha's voice in her head, which made her all the more into missing him.

_'You can never __**be **__normal, Kagome. Demon blood flows in your veins, you should accept that.'_

Maybe he was right, maybe she should learn to accept herself.

For who she was, and what she was.

* * *

**A/N: So, how is this? Next chapter will be up soon, and thank you all for the reviews. I have really enjoyed them.**

**Please, continue reviewing!**

**~Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Challenges**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Mom asked.

Kagome was standing in front of the well, with her mom behind her.

"No, but I won't feel any better until I see him again." Kagome said.

"Ok. Be careful." Mom said.

"I will." Kagome said, and didn't waste anymore time.

She took a deep breath, and slipped herself into the well.

The fall was about as long as the previous one, and she landed.

Kagome climbed out of the well, the familiar field and trees.

Now which way should she go?

Kagome closed her eyes, and took in the calm breeze that blew towards her.

Nothing...Nothing...

A vision suddenly flashed in Kagome's mind.

The kiss that they shared.

Kagome then opened her eyes, breaking off the vision.

She found his scent.

Kagome began walking towards the depths of the forest.

When she was about ten miles into the forest, a shadow appeared at the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" Kaome stopped, facing the direction of the shadow, seeing someone standing calmly a couple yards away.

The two pair of red eyes glew in the shadows of where he stood.

"uh...Who's there?" Kaome asked shakilly.

_'You're in a world full of demons, Kagome, remember that.'_ She told herself.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice called from her far left.

She let out a small breath of relief.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, noticing her fear.

"There." Kagome returned her sights to the red eyes, that were still in its place.

After a few moments, InuYasha spoke.

"What are _you_ doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I could ask this female the same question." The red eyes dimmed, and a figure emerged from the shadows.

_'Another dog demon?'_ Kagome thought as she silently picked up his scent.

He had golden eyes just like InuYasha.

"You carry the stench of half-demon blood. What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome." She answered simply, unafraid of his cold glare.

Sesshomaru took a few steps forward, and stopped.

"You do not belong here." He said.

Kagome frowned, "Excuse me, I don't want to hear other people tell me where I do and don't belong!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You have a lot of nerve, for a half-breed."

"That's all I hear around here! Half-breed, half-breed, half-breed! I hate it!" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru, get whatever you've come for, and et the hell out of here!" InuYasha said.

"As you wish, little brother. I wish to test the new half-breed." Sesshomaru said.

"Like hell you..."

"Challenge accepted!" Kagome cut off InuYasha.

"Kagome! You said so yourself, you weren't much of a fighter, what are you doing? He'll kill you in a split second!" InuYasha warned.

"I have a few moves in mind." Kagome said, and faced Sesshomaru.

"Go easy on here. Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"You wish." Sesshomaru said plainly, and lunged at Kagome.

She stood in place, waiting for him to get close enough, and when he was, Kagome lifted her nails, that she had not trimmed since the day before.

Sadly, her move didn't go as planned.

As she began to scratch at him, his hand tightly restricted around her wrist, and began to glow green.

Kagome screamed.

Her wrist felt like it was burning with a bunch of needles.

She dropped to her knees, trying to get her arm free.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru released her.

Kagome's wrist was bright red, thanks to her extra demon blood, other wise, she would have probably been killed.

"You are almost nothing more than human. I wonder how you even survive out here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome remained on her knees, she didn't have what it took to take him.

"That's enough, Sesshomaru, let her be." InuYasha said, and Kagome could feel him standing close behind her.

Kaome heard Sesshomaru turn from her, and leave.

"If I am to confront you again, I will kill you." Sesshomaru said, and then he was gone.

InuYasha knelt next to Kagome, "You ok?"

"Sesshomaru's right, I am weak." Kagome said, staring at her still red wrist.

"No you're not." InuYasha laid his hand on hers, "You're just inexperienced."

"Which makes me weak. I wouldn't be alive today if I lived here." Kagome said.

"Well, maybe you can learn." InuYasha said.

"What?" Kagome looked at him.

"yeah, I could teach you some tactics." InuYasha said.

"Really? You'd do that?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. It won't be a problem." InuYasha said.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her, "Now." He said, when he pulled back, "Why'd you come back?"

"Because, I told you I would." Kagome said.

"No. You said you'd think about it." InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed, "Ok, you want the truth?"

"Truth would be nice."

"Ok," Kagome took another deep breath, "I think...I think I have some sort of connection with you. Every second I was gone, I felt empty, and lost, I missed you...Too much."

"Really? I've been feeling the exact same way." InuYasha said.

"Really? " Kagome asked surprised.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought you had forgotten about me." He said.

"I couldn't, even if I tried." Kagome said.

"So, you came back to see me?" InuYasha asked, as he stood, taking her hand to help her up.

"Well, yes, you're the only one I know and trust around here." Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled, "Follow me."

Kagome gave a confused look, but followed him.

"Are you taking me back to the village?" Kagome asked, sounding a little annoyed, she really just wanted to spend time with him.

"Ha, no." Inuyasha said, and shortly stopped. "Watch this."

Kagome watched as InuYasha leapt high in the air, and landed on one of the branches of a tree.

"You ever done this before?" InuYasha asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Well then, this is lesson #1." InuYasha said.

"How do you do that?" Kagome asked, he was pretty high up, not even the tallest human could try to jump and reach it.

"It's all inside of you Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome took a deep breath, and she felt her leg muscles tense as she prepared to jump.

_One...Two...Three!_

Kagome leapt off the ground, and rather than coming down after a couple seconds, like she expected, she was raising higher and higher.

The branch was almost in her reach.

Then, her energy ran out, and she began to go down again.

Panicked, knowing she would hurt something falling this far up, Kaogme managed to grab the branch.

Her arm hurt, but she held on.

"InuYasha!" She cried worriedly, as her grip loosened a little.

"I got you." He knelt down, and grabbed her wrist. (Her good one.)

He pulled her up until she was standing on the branch, and still held her in case she lost balance.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She was trembling a little, and was pretty sure InuYasha felt it.

"That was pretty good for your first try." InuYasha complimented.

"Are you kidding? I didn't jump high enough." Kagome said.

"Well, I don't expect you to get things right the first time." InuYasha said.

Kagome remained quiet.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Inuyasha said.

"No, I do. You said so yourself, I have to learn to accept it." Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded, "Ok, that branch over there is closer than any of the others, try to jump to it."

Kagome nodded, "Wait, what if I fall, or lose my balance?"

"Then I'll catch you. I'll go first if it makes you feel better." InuYasha said.

"Please." Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, and Kagome watched as he glided over to the next branch on the other tree.

"Ok, whenever you're ready." InuYasha said.

_'He makes it look so easy. Come on Kagome, you can do it.'_

Kagome took a deep breath, and she leapt.

This felt better than jumping up.

Soon, her feet gracefully landed on the brach Inuyasha stood at.

She took a deep sigh of relief, "I did it!"

"Good job, Kagome. Ready to take it to the next step?" InuYasha asked.

"I think so." Kagome said.

"Ok, but you have to keep up!" InuYasha said, and he took off in a blur.

Kagome watched, mouth-agape, as she saw InuYasha already past five tree branches.

"You have _**got**_ to be kidding me." Kagome said, and she looked down, surprised at how high up she was.

"Ok. I can do this. I can do this." Kagome repeated to herself, and she leapt to the next tree branch.

She felt more confident after about three limbs, and smiled.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Kagome said, and she easily leapt the branches like stepping stones.

Kagome could see InuYasha getting closer and closer to her view.

"Hi, Yasha." Kagome said as she now leapt by his side, which surprised him.

"Not bad, now how do you plan to get down?" InuYasha asked, and when he said _down_, he jumped halfway to the next branch, but ended up stopping short and dropped down.

Kagome landed on the next branch, and stopped, turning worriedly, thinking he had missed the branch.

"Come on." InuYasha said, who was standing calmly on the ground.

Kagome swallowed, "How?"

"Just jump off, silly." InuYasha said.

"What?!" Kagome gasped.

"Come on, I'll catch you." He said.

"Oh sure." Kagome said sarcastically, but gulped again, before jumping off the branch, and she felt herself fall.

Before her feet touched the ground, she felt two hands on the sides of her waist, and she was lowered slowly to the ground.

"Told you I would catch you." InuYasha said.

Kagome remained quiet as she stared into his soft golden eyes.

"You learn quickly." He said.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

InuYasha's hands, that were still at her waist, moved to rest agaist Kagome's back.

With a light push, she was now touching his body.

"InuYasha. I need to tell you something." Kagome said breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"This connection I have with you...I think...I think you are..."

"MY mate." He whispered, and his lips met hers.

Kagome felt her chest flutter, she wasn't sure if those words were his own or if he was finishing her sentence.

It didn't matter, they both understood the same thing, and she was happy and relieved to be in his arms again.

She missed him, she missed his lips, she missed his body, she missed all of him.

Slowly, Kagome pulled him closer to her, until he was pressed tightly against her.

InuYasha deepened their kiss, his hands running up and down Kagome's back.

Kagome suddenly felt this urge to feel of his ears.

So, she did.

She slid her hands through his hair, and gently massaged the back of his ears.

InuYasha moaned her name, kissing her again.

After a long, magical, wonderful, moment, InuYasha was the one to pull back.

It was then, that Kagome realized how much she had to breathe.

"I don't kow if you know this or not, but... Will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome's eyes lightened, "Yes. As long as you will be my mate."

"I wouldn't think twice, yes." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled.

They noticed the sun begin to set. "Well, I'd better get home now."

InuYasha immediately felt saddened.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" He almost begged.

"As much as I would love to. I can't. I've got things to do." Kagome said.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" InuYasha asked.

"Maybe..."

"Not _**maybe**_. I want to be sure you will or won't be." InuYasha said.

"Ok, if you want a positive day, in my era, it's Wednesday. I'll come back to see you on Saturday. That's in 3 days. I don't have anything to do that day.

InuYasha still looked sad, "That's too long."

"I'm sorry. I promise I..."

InuYasha stopped her with a short kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you until then." He said.

Kagome almost felt heartbroken when she walked away from him.

It began tot get dark, and Kagome still hadn't found the well.

She began having the feeling someone was following her, and it wasn't InuYasha.

"hmm, what are you doin out here all **alone."**

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, who could that be?**

**Leave some reviews, please! It will take a little while to update again, I'll get back to writing it when I get some well rest.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wounded**

* * *

Kagome strained her eyes, looking in the darkness.

This demon had a foul scent, and made her body tremble in fear.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, you are barely a demon, and you have the nerve to ask who _**I**_ am?" The person said.

Something struck out from the figure.

Kagome barely had time to dodge.

The strange tentacle managed to pierce Kagome's side.

She screamed as she fell to the ground, holding her side that was pouring blood, past her hand.

The demon chuckled and emerged from the darkness, into better view.

Semi-relieved, it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"So weak. So fragile." The new demon said, and was about to attack again.

"Keep your slimy tentacles off of her!"

Kagome could hear InuYasha's voice, but didn't have enough strength to look.

Her world, once again, went dark.

* * *

When Kagome felt her sensing coming back, she wasn't sure if she was dead or alive.

Of course she should be dead, but...Wait.

She could feel herself resting in someone's arms.

An angel?

No, now she was pretty sure she was alive, only one way to find out.

She opened her eyes, finding herself looking up at someone.

Her senses were still weak, but she could tell this person was not a demon.

Kagome's eyes widened, she was resting in the arms of a total stranger! A bandit perhaps.

"Uh, who are you? Put me down! Put me..."

"Calm down, Kagome." The stranger said.

The man knew her name!

Wait...That voice. She's heard it before.

"Inu...Yasha?" She said, uncertainly.

"It's me." He said, mainly focusing on where they were heading.

For one second, Kagome forgot all about what had happened to her.

"What happened to you? You look..."

"Human?" InuYasha finished.

"Yes. Why? Your hair, your eyes..." Kagome paused, confused.

InuYasha sighed, "Listen, it's caused by the new moon night, when I lose my demon powers. I changed not long after I found you. I managed to fight off Naraku before I changed. Enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. I'm fine right now." Kagome said.

"Do you remember what happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I was attacked by...Who was that? What did he want with me?" Kagome asked.

"It was a demon called Naraku, I've been hunting him for many years, and he was probably just makin his next kill." InuYasha said.

"Well. Thank you for saving me." Kagome said.

"Why would I not? I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you." InuYasha said, looking down at her.

Kagome stared back at him, and she realized, he cared for her safety more then anything.

After a few moments of silence, they reached a familiar village.

"What are we...Doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You're kidding, like I would just leave you out there and bleed to death." InuYasha said, and he entered one of the huts.

"Kaede, Kagome's injured." InuYasha said.

"Aye. Bring her over here." Kaede said.

InuYasha moved over to a small futon, and when Kagome was laid on it, with her body moving, she then knew how much pain she was in.

"Ah." Kagome cried out, her side hurting more than it had before.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha said, ashamed.

"It's ok." She whispered.

"Ok, let's see." Kaede knelt next to Kagome.

She lifted Kagome's shirt, enough to see the deep puncture on her side, that had now been trying to heal by the dry blood.

"That's going to need some stitches, if it isn't infected already." Kaede said.

She left Kagome's side to retrieve a needle and some thread.

InuYasha knelt next to Kaome, taking her hand, leaving enough room for Kaede to work.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you saved me." Kagome said.

"I was afraid I would not make it, my demon's time was running out." He said.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all that." Kagome said.

InuYasha moved forward, and kissed her forehead, "I wouldn't take it any other way."

Kagome took a deep breath, and past his human scent, she could still smell the same him as a demon.

"You smell nice InuYasha." Kagome said.

He smiled and pulled back, "You don't smell bad yourself."

After a few minutes passed, Kaede returned to the room.

"Ok. First let's make sure it's not already infected." Kaede said. "This may hurt a little."

Kagome felt something cold and wet press against her side. For a few seconds, it felt fine, then.

She whimpered in pain, her already closing wound, felt like it was on fire, trying to melt back open.

"Ok, I've gotten most of the dirt off, and cleared the dried blood, now I will close your wound." Kaede said.

Kagome twitched when she felt the first stick of the needle, but other than that, her side felt numb.

She focused her sights on InuYasha, who was gently massaging her hand.

"Ok, all done." Kaede said as she removed the needle and cut off the thread that remained.

Kaome released InuYasha's hand, and sat up from the futon, "Thank you Kaede, so much."

She stood, and just as she got past inuYasha, "Uh, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I have to return home now." Kagome said.

"No no no, you are staying here tonight. Not just because I want you to, but because you need to." InuYasha said.

"I can make it home just fine." Kagome said.

"Perhaps it is best that you stay. I bet your family would rather you home safe and healed, rather than looking like you've been shred to pieces." Kaede said.

Kagome sighed, she was right.

"Ok, where do I sleep?" Kagome asked.

"How about with your mate?" InuYasha asked.

A normal girl hearing a guy ask to sleep in his bed with him, would have instantly called him a pervert, but...Kagome felt different. She trusted InuYasha with all her heart and soul. The thought made Kagome feel happy and safe.

"Ok." She said.

InuYasha took her hand, and led her out of the hut, only to bring her into another one.

"Welcome to my little room." InuYasha said.

"Wow. Even smaller than my room." Kagome said.

"Well, sorry if it doesn't fit your standards, _princess_." InuYasha said.

Kagome turned to him, "Ok, please don't call me that. I've heard it from someone else. Really annoying."

"Who?" He asked.

"Kouga." Kagome said.

A look flashed through his eyes, "Ok, Kagome, I want you to stay away from him."

"No problem, why?" Kagome asked.

"Just...Don't let him get to you, ok? Tomorrow I'm going to walk you to the well. So if something comes, I'll protect you." He said.

"But...You're human, how can you..."

"I'm only like this until sunrise. Then I am back to my old self." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Ok, enough talk, you need to get some sleep." InuYasha said, walking her to the bed.

Kagome laid down on the new bed, and instantly felt relieved when InuYasha joined her.

She didn't waste any time, she was luckily able to turn on her good side, and curl close to InuYasha, his new but familiar scent wrapping around her.

Ever since their first kiss, she had always wanted to do this.

InuYasha put his arm around her waist, and she could tell he was trying to be careful, because her stitched wound was right above that area.

Kaogme took a deep breath and as she let it out, her muscles relaxed.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome whispered, before falling asleep, a peaceful sleep.

Now, she wondered how she would be able to survive sleeping in her own bed alone, without him...

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter.**

**I will probably update either tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Sometimes this week that's for sure, just depends on how much I write out first.**

**Leave some reviews, and thank you so much for those I've been recieving!**

**~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Returned**

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she could feel a hand running up and down her back, having her in complete comfort.

"It's about time you woke up." InuYasha said.

Kagome groaned as she rolled on her back, her side that had been stitched, felt a little sore and cramped.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"it is now late in the afternoon." He said.

Kagome gasped, shooting up in a sitting position, only to give her side a massive cramp. "Ow!"

"Careful, you're still healing, remember." InuYasha said, sitting up, carefully putting an arm around her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" He asked.

"Uh, what did I say?" Kagome asked.

"You were talking to your dad, or something, you seemed pretty happy." He said.

"Oh. Yeah. We _were_ pretty happy." Kagome said.

"_Were?_ What happened?" He asked.

"uh, he... He left and never came back." Kagome said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I never knew my dad." InuYasha said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"It's fine. Um, are you sure you're ready to return home? You still don't look so good." InuYasha said, noticing her flinch when he laid his hand right on her side.

"I have to. I know you're worried. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go home and stay in bed, I promise." Kagome said.

"It hurts both of us to stay away from each other, what is so important at your era, that you have to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I have school work to do. It may not matter to you, but to me, it will help me have a better future. I can still come and visit you on weekends." Kagome said.

"How long until you finish the school work?" InuYasha asked.

"Two more years." Kagome said.

"Geez, that's almost like a century." InuYasha said.

"I will still come every weekend, and maybe a couple of holidays." Kagome said.

InuYasha nodded, and stood, "Ok, I'll walk you to the well. If you start hurting so much you can't walk, I'm bringing you right back here." InuYasha said, taking her hand to help her up.

"You make it sound like kidnapping. I'm pretty sure I can make it home, I'm just stiff, I have pain medicine I can take when I get home." Kagome said.

"Could it be possible for me to cross over?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not sure. Mom said that when she married dad, he closed the well, to stop any other demons from crossing for our safety. She said that I was able to cross over because I have some of his blood, and I'm guessing when they sealed the well, only my dad could cross, cause this was his home. That demon that brought me here was able to cross because mom thinks the seal has worn off. I don't think you should try to cross over, because it can give other demons the idea." Kagome said.

"You're not going to seal the well, are you?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, mom is thinking to." Kagome said.

"You can't seal the well, we might be split for good, I can't imagine my life without you. I'll guard the damn thing if I have to!" InuYasha said.

Kagome was taken aback at InuYasha's outburst, but he was right, it _could _split them up for good, and honestly, she couldn't imagine her life without him either, but on the bad side, more and more demons could find out about the well.

"I...We'll talk about this later. Can you just take me home now?" Kagome asked.

"As long as you promise to come back." InuYasha said, and Kagome could tell from his voice, he wasn't going to take her anywhere, until she said yes.

"Yes. I said I would come on Saturday." Kagome said.

"You promise?" He asked in disbelief.

Kagome smiled at him, "I would _never _lie to you."

"Ok. I guess I'll take you home. I'll be near the well until then." InuYasha said.

Kagome followed InuYasha out of the hut, and into the forest.

"Ok, I'll see you in two days. Ok?" Kagome said when they reached the well.

"I will be here." InuYasha said.

Kagome kissed him, "You don't have to be a guard dog."

"I'm your guard dog." He joked.

"No, you're more than that." Kagome said, and turned away, and dropped herself down into the well.

She moved out of the well, entering the familiar shrine.

"Mom! I'm back!" Kagome said, entering the house, only to be tightly embraced by her whole family.

"Where have you been? Did something happen?" Mom asked.

"Guys, can't breathe...Lots of pain." Kagome muttered in the little room she had.

"What happened?" Mom asked, and the group let her go.

"I got attacked when I tried to return home last night. It's nothing, InuYasha found me and fixed the wound, and he just didn't want me to leave yesterday with the way I looked." Kagome said.

"So, you...Slept with him?" Mom asked.

"Well sort of. Not what you think though." Kagome said.

"Good, I don't want you to rush it. Grandpa has some unfortunate news though." Mom said.

"I have found out how to seal the well myself, but I'm not sure if you can cross or not." Grandpa said.

"What? But, InuYasha, what about _us?_" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I know how you feel, but Grandpa needs to do this, for your safety." Mom said.

Kaome's chest tightened, as if a barrier was keeping Inuyasha away from her.

"Wait. I have to talk to him! I want to talk to him." Kagome said.

"I won't be sealing the well until tomorrow night. I still need a few ingredients, but..."

Grandpa got no further, for Kagome was already out of the house.

Kagome almost wanted to cry as she looked down at the well.

She thought they would always be together, but, apparently the open well was more of a danger than she thought.

Kagome once again went into the well, chewing her lip as she crossed.

"InuYasha, please be there!" Kagome said to herself.

She climbed out.

Nothing.

He couldn't have gone far.

Kagome headed into the forest, knowing exactly how to get to Kaede's village.

Suddenly, InuYasha's scent immediately hit Kagome's nose.

She could hear him not long after, behind her.

"Inu..." Kagome turned, but quickly had to dodge, yet another attack.

_'What the hell! I knew he'd help me, but he never used violence!'_

She could feel her stitches coming undone.

"So fragile, why would I want a pathetic half-breed like you as my mate. How low do you think of me." InuYasha sneered.

"What has gotten into you!" Kagome said shocked, as she stood, facing him.

"Just stay out of my way!" InuYasha snapped, and lunged at her.

Kagome turned on her heels and ran, InuYasha's claws scraped against her arm, leaving a burning scratch mark.

Tears streamed down her face as the forest grew darker.

She felt heartbroken, abandoned, betrayed.

She knew she was slipping farther and farther from the well, but right now, she didn't care, any place was better than facing InuYasha.

Suddenly, a figure approached before her, and she came to a stop, a new fear over just _**who**_ was there.

_Sesshomaru..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Betrayed**

* * *

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru said simply.

"S-Sesshomaru...I didn't mean to come here..."

"You are injured." He said, taking a couple steps forward.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, she was sore, cold, lost, hungry, and here she stood before the most feared demon.

"Who did that to you?" Sessshomaru asked, now standing inches before her, his eyes curiously scanning her bloodied body.

"Inu...Yasha." Kagome said.

"Hmm, follow me." Sesshomaru turned, and walked off.

Kagome stood where she was for a few seconds, which is how long it took Sesshomaru to notice her not following.

"Listen, I'm offering you my help, just this once. It's not safe for a wounded half-breed like you to be out in the open. For it draws full blooded demons." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome thought this over, if she had this chance to live, she'd better take it.

She followed after Sesshomaru.

He was silent throughout the walk.

_'Does he ever stop?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

It was dark now, and blood was still lightly oozing out of her side, as she still tried to put pressure on it.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru changed direction that led to a dark cave.

"Sit down." Sesshomaru said when they were deep enough into the cave.

Kagome obeyed, letting out a light cry as her wounds reacted.

Thanks to her half-breed senses, her blue eyes lightly glew, adapting to the dark.

Sesshomaru knelt next to her, and lifted up her shirt, to see the wound that was there.

Kagome gasped when he laid his hand on the open wound.

"Is it...Ok?" Kagome asked.

"This wound has become infected. I can heal it, but I must have your permission." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I don't want to go around with a puncture in my side. Please heal it." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded, and lowered his head to the wound.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene.

Soon, she felt a warm tongue on her side, sending a relief from the pain.

Kagome could only stare at him, her body filling with goosebumps.

After about a minute, he pulled away.

"Let me see your arm." He said.

Kagome held up her arm that InuYasha had scratched.

Sesshomaru examined the wound, "Why did he do this to you?"

"I- I don't know. He just came out of nowhere and attacked me. It's not like him." Kagome said.

"Were his eyes red?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, he looked like his normal self." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru let go of her arm and sighed, " That will heal on its own. Rest now, and I will escort you back to that well of yours tomorrow."

"Why didn't you kill me? You said..."

"Because I am fascinated by you. You are human more than anything, yet you take the risk to come here." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, all of this stops tomorrow. I am going to help seal the well, and all will be forgotten." Kagome said.

"What of InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome laid down on the hard ground, "I hope I never see his face again."

Despite the hardness of the ground, Kagome found sleep easily.

* * *

The next morning. Kagome felt stiff, but she didn't complain.

Sesshomaru was already awake, and was waiting for her.

"Do you wish to eat before we leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I can manage. I would like to get out of this place." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru barely nodded, and walked out of the cave.

Kagome silently followed after him.

After about an hour, Sesshomaru stopped, "This is as far as I plan to go. You can find the well from here."

Kagome was confused as to why he would just randomly stop and leave the rest to her.

"If you are ever to return. Don't expect me to help you again." Sesshomaru said.

"I won't be coming back." Kaogme said positively.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but turned and left.

Kagome began to realize how close she was to the well, when she began walking through a field.

Now, she stood before the well, when a familiar voice that she hoped she'd never hear again, called her name, "Kagome!"

She bravely turned to him.

"A little early aren't you?" He stood before her now.

Kagome shot a glare at him, "Early? You've known I was here!"

InuYasha gave a confused look, "What?"

"Y-you attacked me in the forest yesterday, look what you did to me!" Kagome pulled down her right sleeve, revealing a deep gash that had now began to heal.

"What the...Kagome, who did that to you?!" InuYasha asked concerned, taking her arm carefully.

"**You** did you moron!" Kagome shouted, yanking her arm away from him.

"What! I didn't! I wouldn't!" InuYasha said.

"I know who I saw, and it looked a lot like you!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! I would **never **hurt you! You know that!" He said.

"No, I don't. I know what I saw." Kagome said,.

"I never caught your scent yesterday after you left, I was at Kaede's since you left. I only found your scent five minutes ago. Please, believe me." He begged.

A part of Kagome wanted to believe him, the part that still loved him. "I can't." She whispered.

"What an I do to make you believe me?" He asked desperately.

Kagome blinked away a tear, "I'm going to return home, and help Granpa seal the well, so we won't have to worry about anything else. We can forget about this over time."

"No, you can't. We're mates. Mates can't stay apart." InuYasha said.

Kagome shook her head, "We're not. Not anymore. You said so yourself."

"I never said that! Kagome, I love you. I've always loved you. And I can prove it." InuYasha said.

Kagome gasped as his lips met hers.

For a long moment, she was confused, _'Why would he kiss me if he said I wasn't good enough for him?'_

Another part of her couldn't help but to kiss him back.

InuYasha brought her closer to him, and all felt right.

Even thought InuYasha was truly proving himself, she still couldn't let go of what he said and did to her.

Kagome unexpectedly moved away from him.

"I can't. I want to, but I can't. This is better for us." Kagome said, and she turned and jumped in the well, InuYasha's voice calling ater her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Forgiven or Forgotten**

* * *

"Kagome, have you thought about it yet?" Grandpa asked, as he came into her room.

Two days had passed, and Kagome had been cooped up in her room, with her nose stuck in her dad's journal.

"I wish he had an entry on what to do if you felt betrayed by your mate." Kagome said mindlessly. "Yes, I'm ready."

Kagome set the journal down and followed her Grandpa out to the well. Today was the day they were going to seal it.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Kagome asked.

"Here, when I tell you, read these words, it will close the seal." Grandpa said.

Suddenly, before it even appeared, Kagome's ears twitched at the sound coming from the well.

"Kagome wait!" The demon spoke, as he landed out of the well.

"Inu...Yasha...How did you..."

"I can prove to you it wasn't me!" InuYasha said.

"W-what?" Kagome was confused.

"I know who you really saw." InuYasha said.

Kagome then realized, he wasn't giving up.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Kagome asked.

"No." He said quickly.

Kagome sighed, "Ok, you have two hours to make me believe you. Let's go for a walk." Kagome said, and walked out of the shrine, InuYasha right behind her.

They walked down the side walk, Kagome's eyes anywhere but on him, she feared that if she looked at him for too long, she would forget the whole thing, and just embrace him, like she used to, because more than anything, secretly, she missed him.

"So. How's your scratch?" InuYasha asked.

"Fine. It's healed." Kagome said.

InuYasha sighed, and grabbed Kagome's hand, and sat down on the bench that they were about to pass.

"Ok, you were tricked. When you thought I attacked you, it wasn't me. It was Naraku." InuYasha said.

"What? The night I saw him, he looked nothing like you, plus, I clearly smelled _**you **_when you attacked." Kagome said.

"Listen, remember when I told you that I had been hunting him for many years?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well _**this **_is why. Naraku has destroyed my life over and over. First he killed my mother, then he got my own brother against me, now I'm trying to stick with Kaede's village, because they were all I had, and now he's trying to take you away from me... I think he already has." InuYasha said, sadness and sincerity in his eyes.

Kagome stared at him in complain shock and sympathy.

All of her anger and hatred she felt for him had immediately dissipated.

"So...Naraku attacked me...Not you?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yes. You may not believe me, but..."

Kagome didn't want to hear anymore, she wrapped her arms around him, tears threatening to fall. She had hurt him...Badly.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. I didn't realize...I'm sorry." She cried into his shoulder.

InuYasha rubbed her back soothingly, relieved that she understood, "It's ok."

"No it's not. I insulted you for something you didn't do. I don't even deserve to be in your arms right now." Kagome said, pulling back.

"You are my one and only mate. The only one I care about. I could hold you forever." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome back into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating.

Now, the connection she had with him, felt stronger than ever.

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome's chest tightened, she smiled and replied, "I love you too."

They remained in that embrace for what felt like centuries, until once again, the sun began to set.

"You ever seen a sunset?" InuYasha asked.

"Not really." Kagome said.

"Follow me." InuYasha took her hand, leading her to a more quiet and secret side of town.

Even Kagome's world had a small forest a couple miles away from town.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked as InuYasha stopped at a certain tree, that was pretty huge.

InuYasha tighteed his hand around hers, "You ready?"

Kagome nodded, pretty much getting the idea he wanted them up there.

They leapt at the same time, up to the highest branch, and this time, Kagome made it.

"How's this for a view?" InuYasha asked facing Kagome to the falling sun.

She was amazed by it, it was like they were standing right below it.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said.

* * *

Almost 3 hours had passed and InuYasha and Kagome were still in the tree, curled close together.

"Well, it's been 3 hours, is my time up?" InuYasha joked.

Kagome giggled, "Yes, but you proved your point."

InuYasha was sitting on the branch, his back against the tree, with Kagome in his lap, curled close against him.

"So. You still going to close the well?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome felt her chest tighten again, "I don't know. I need some time to think it over."

"Well, then I'm staying." InuYasha said.

"What? Where will you sleep?" Kagome asked.

"How about with my mate?" He suggested just like he had before.

"Hmm, sounds tempting, but we have to clear it with my mom first." Kagome said.

"Well, are you ready to go or are you just gonna keep me trapped up here with your beautiful body?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled, "Ok, let's go."

She stood from InuYasha's comfortable embrace, and dropped herself from the branch, landing calmly on the ground.

"You are becoming a very fine demon." InuYasha said, when he was now walking at her side.

"Why thank you. Now. If my mom says yes, you will have to behave." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't try anything on you. You know that." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled and leaned on his shoulder as they headed back home...

* * *

**A/N: Yes I realize this is short, I'm still trying to plan out my next chapter, and i think this is what you guys have been waiting for.**

**Leave some reviews! Maybe that will get me going!  
Thank you!**

**~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tactics**

* * *

Kagome had InuYasha's hand in hers as they headed to her room.

"You're mom seems pretty nice." InuYasha said, which reminded Kagome of when she had said the same.

"Yes, she really likes you for being in my life." Kagome said.

When they made it to her room, Kagome closed the door.

"Uh, Kagome, do you always close..."

Kagome cut him off with a short and gentle kiss.

"What did you do that for?" He asked mindessly, in a daze.

"I think I owe you an apology." Kagome said, and kissed him again.

InuYasha kissed her back, deeply.

Kagome slid her hands between them, undoing the tie around his Kimono, and slid it over and down his shoulders, only to be stopped by another.

"Why do you wear so much?" Kagome complained.

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" InuYasha asked, and Kagome could feel him trembling, trying to resist his own desire that had built up.

Kagome stopped, "I don't know, what are we going to do about the well? Not only that, but, I want to help you kill Naraku, for trying to break us apart." Kagome said.

"Leave that to me." InuYasha said.

"No, I want to help. I'm not just going to let you take him out on your own. Maybe then, we can be more peaceful." Kagome said.

InuYasha sighed, "I don't want to put your life in danger like that. I have to protect you."

"So do I." Kagome said, "You can't always protect me when you can't protect yourself."

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow, now get some sleep." InuYasha said, leading her to the bed.

Kagome laid down, with InuYasha at her side.

She put an arm around him, enjoying his scent back with her. "Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

"If we kill Naraku, and if we seal the well, will you stay here with me?" Kagome asked.

"Ok, first... Enough with the _**if**_, we _**will**_ take down Naraku, and second, I will always stay with you, no matter where we go. I don't know about you, but, you're my mate, how could I stay away from you?"

"I love you InuYasha. I always will." Kagome smiled up at him.

InuYasha smiled, "As will I."

Kagome curled into him, and his arm went around her, and she slept.

* * *

"Morning Kagome, ready to get started?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, let me take a shower first." Kagome said as she sat up from the bed.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

Kagome laughed and hit his shoulder, "No."

"Ok, then. I will wait for you at the shrine." InuYasha said, stopping Kagome from walking, and kissed her.

This kiss left Kagome breathless and her mind fogged.

After about 20 minutes, Kagome was out of the shower, and dressed.

She looked down at her extra sharpened nails, that hadn't been shortened since the day she met InuYasha.

They were a couple inches loner than InuYasha's, which to his opinion, was good.

When Kagome reached the well, finding InuYasha, she sighed, "I want you to teach me to fight."

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm not going to the other era just to kill Naraku. I need to learn." Kagome said.

"I...Don't want to hurt you." He said.

"If you do, I will understand. I can't fight and come back clean, I know that. Will you teach me?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha stared at her for a few minutes, "Ok, come on."

Kagome took InuYasha's hand and they both jumped into the well, the long distant fall, crossing them over.

As they stood in the fields, in broad daylight, it was silent.

Kagome could tell InuYasha was hesitant about fighting her to teach her to fight, considering what they had just been through.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" InuYasha asked again.

Kagome looked at him, "Should I go find Sesshomaru and see if he is willing to challenge?"

"No. Of course not...Ok, first, you know how to use your claws right?" InuYasha asked.

"Kind of. I know it can cut through things. That's why I keep them shortened, because I didn't want to accidentally scratch my family or something." Kagome said.

"Well, here, your claws are about your only defense weapon. Ok...Scratch me." InuYasha said simply.

Kagome stared at him in complete shock, "What? Are you crazy?! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You said you wanted to learn. Use your tactics that you know on me." He said.

Kagome felt tears form. "I'm _**not **_going to hurt you."

"You won't." InuYasha said.

Kagome took a deep breath, when a new idea came to her.

She left InuYasha's side, and ran for the trees.

She found a thick oak tree, and stretched her claws, and with all her strength, ran her claws along the tree.

The scratch mark went into the tree about a foot.

Just that, already had her breathing hard.

"There, that's my nail strength." Kagome said to InuYasha who was now at her side.

"Impressive. But we aren't going to be able to just practice on trees, if we are going to fight a demon, you need to learn to fight and defentd yourself." InuYasha said.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Ok, what do I do?"

"Well, I know we both don't want to do this, but we need to practice against each other." InuYasha said.

Kagome was quiet.

"If you are ready. You start." InuYasha said.

Kagome studied InuYasha closely, for a weakness to go for, but, there wasn't any, InuYasha was demon at heart, he probably knew every move.

Well, she had to try. She quickly and blindly slashed out at him.

Her wrist was caught by InuYasha's hand, "Good, but next time, open your eyes."

InuYasha tightened his grip on her wrist, almost making it hurt, but Kagome slashed out with her other hand, which distracted InuYasha and her arm was free.

Kagome inwardly smiled, she could handle this.

Now it was InuYasha's turn, as he slashed out to her, Kagome bent backwards, his claws barely swooshing past her left shoulder.

To regain balance, she leapt back a few feet away from him.

Now wasn't time for romance, right now, InuYasha was her enemy.

InuYasha still felt hesitant, which gave Kagome the upper hand, which she charged at him, and for protection, he leapt at her, his claws sparked a golden color, and prepared to slice her.

Now it was Kagome's turn, she quickly found the right time, and was able to take a tight hold of his wrist, and when he continued to pass her, his wrist was bent back.

THey both landed, and InuYasha turned to her, trying to unbend his wrist, but Kagome still had a tight grip on it.

InuYasha attempted to scratch at her with his other hand, but Kaogme managed to stop that hand as well.

Her opponent was utterly defenseless now.

Kagome lowered her arms, and smirked at InuYasha.

Maybe he wasn't so defenseless.

He still had his chance to take her off her balance.

"Uh-Uh." Kagome warned as he prepared to trip her.

Kagome closed the distance between them, still having a tight grip on his wrist, "You may be my opponent, but I really don't want to do something I might regret."

Now, it was InuYasha's chance to smirk at her, suddenly, his wrists were free, and the position switched, except one of InuYasha's hands were holding both of her wrists while one was at her throat.

"That makes you weak Kagome. Never let your enemy have a chance to outtake you." InuYasha whispered in her ear from behind her.

Kagome stood still, her breaths coming out quick and short, at the new position, that if a real enemy were to do this, she would be killed in an instant.

InuYasha kept her there for a good five minutes, before he let her go.

"I'm sure we'll learn a lot more tactics on the way. Naraku won't be the only demon we run into." InuYasha said.

Kagome nodded.

"Sorry if I hurt you." He said.

"Same here." Kagome siad.

"How did you learn to fight?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha had a pain in his eyes, "It wasn't...Easy.

"How did you learn?" Kagome asked.

"I pretty much learned it all when I was five." InuYasha said.

"When you were five?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was two years after I lost my mother. I left the village we lived in. Worst mistake of my life. I was a target for everything, demon hunters...But more than anything, other demons." InuYasha said.

"What did they do?" Kagome asked.

"They tried to kill me. It's a demon eat demon world out here. Or at least that's the way it was for young demons. Over time, I learned to accept my demon powers, and used them against my enemies. I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of, but, I was protecting myself. I managed to find Kaede's village one night that I was human. Even today, she's the only one who understands me." InuYasha said.

Kagome walked up to him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish you could have a life in my era."

"I've only known about the demon world. You are very lucky." He said.

"That makes me sound like a selfish and bad person." Kagome said.

"You're not," InuYasha shook his head, "You are the most...Beautiful demon I've ever met. Honest."

Kagome smiled, "Well so are you, considering that..."

"Well look who's back!" A voice cut her off.

Kagome and InuYasha snapped their attention to the voice.

"Kouga." They said together, both in different tones.

"I just saw you beating up on mutt-face here, couldn't help but to stop by." Kouga said.

"I wasn't. We were just practicing." Kagome said.

"Well, you can come practice on me any time." Kouga said and Kagome knew he wasn't talking about the same thing she was.

"What are you really doing here, Kouga." InuYasha asked.

"I came to visit my new girl." Kouga said.

"I'm not your girl!"

"SHe's not your girl!"

Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

"Hmm, well, if he isn't enough for you, look me up." Kouga said, and was gone in a flash.

"Ok, I don't like him." Kagome said.

"Good. He is the _**last **_person I want to see you around with." InuYasha said.

"Jealous much?" Kagome smiled up to him.

"Very jealous. It's all a part that comes with the mating package." He said, and kissed her.

"Rule number one, you can't be seen with any other male." He whispered against her lips.

"As long as you don't go off with some other woman." Kagome said, running her hands through his hair.

"Like I'd find someone as pretty, and lovely like you." He said, and stopped her from saying anything else, bye kissing her...Deeply.

Kagome knew nothing would break them apart, she was meant for this, she was meant to meet him.

InuYasha's arms wrapped securely around her, keeping her pressed against him.

"I think we should spend the night at Kaede's village tonight." Kagome said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

InuYasha took her hand, leading the way towards the village.

"This practice took longer than I thought." Kagome said.

"And you did well." Inuyasha complimented.

Kagome smiled.

After about 10 minutes, they made it to the village.

"Look here, Kaede, Kagome decided to come back." InuYasha said.

"My, welcome back Kagome. Did you sort out the misunderstanding with InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, and now we're resting up so we can go kill the bastard." Kagome said.

"That is good. Naraku has been an influence on this village since day one. Should I come?" Kaede asked.

"No." Kagome said before InuYasha, "No need pressuring you. Leave it to us."

"Ok then, I wish both of you the best of luck." Kaede said.

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha said, pulling on her hand.

Soon, they were in Inuyasha's hut.

Kagome laid down on the bed, and her muscles relaxed, but ached badly. "Ow, you must have worked me like a dog."

InuYasha chuckled and laid beside her.

"So, how are we going to find Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"We head east tomorrow." InuYasha said.

"That wasn't fast." Kagome mumbled as she was slipping more and more into sleep.

"I've had his scent for a while now. I just wanted to be with you more." InuYasha said.

"Mm-hmm." Kagome wanted to say more, but she was already lost in sleep.

It was ok, because the adventure that lied ahead of them... She was going to need all the sleep she can get...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter.**

**Um, I am not really proud of myself on the beginning and ending of this chapter.**

**It may take me a while to update again. I have EOC testing going on for the rest of this week for me, and I'll be exhausted.**

**Well, leave some reviews!**

**I will update when I can!  
~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Journey**

* * *

It had been hours since Kagome and InuYasha had left Kaede's, to begin their journey.

Kagome was beginning to get tired.

Her and InuYasha had split up and searched for Naraku that way.

Kagome stopped at a strong branch, so she could sit down and catch her breath.

She wasn't sure how far InuYasha was from her, but she still had his scent.

Her ears twitched as she heard distant talking and giggling.

She looked out, and in the distance, she saw three humans, one male and two females.

They were coming her way, they would spot her!

Kagome stood, and leapt up, deeper into the tree.

She watched as the group was starting to pass her.

"Hold on." The male said, and they stopped right underneath her.

"There is a demon nearby." The male said.

Kagome gulped, but gasped when the weak branch under her feet snapped, and dropped.

She held on to the branch above her, trying not to be seen.

The falling twig drew the male's sights up in the tree.

"Hmm, stay back ladies." The male removed something from his wrist, and something black was faced towards Kagome.

Soon, Kagome felt herself forcefully being drawn to the strange power.

It was like a vacuum cleaner.

Kagome held on tightly to the branch above her, which wasn't very big, and snapped free.

The twigs scraped her as she fell full force from the tree.

The male must have sealed his magnetic force, because soon, she landed on the hard ground.

She couldn't see the male, because she had landed on her stomach.

She tensed as she felt something press against her back.

"Make no move, demon." The male said. "Or you shall never see sunlight again."

Kagome remained still, silently praying to InuYasha.

"What kind of demon is it?" One of the girls asked.

"What are those on its head?" The other asked.

"Rise slowly, demon." THe male said, and the pressure on her back released.

Kagome shakilly worked herself up.

"Look, I don't mean any harm." She said.

"Cry and plead all you want. No one can hear you." The male said.

"Wanna bet!" InuYasha leapt down from behind the male.

"Ladies, return to the village, I will take care of these demons." The male said.

Now it was just Kagome, InuYasha, and the male hunter in between them.

"Hmm, so what are you two? Relatives, or lovers?" The male asked.

"First, tell us who you are." InuYasha said.

"I do not give my identity away to demons. Now say goodbye." The male said, and unwrapped his hand, facing it towards InuYasha.

"No!" Kagome jumped at the male just before he released his beads, and knocked him to the ground.

The male rolled onto his back, but Kagome held down his hand with the strange magnetic wind.

"My, you are a strong woman." The male said.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his free hand move behind her, and rest on her butt.

"What the hell!" Kagome jumped away from him, luckily towards InuYasha who caught her, and held her securely.

"You blame me for being a demon, and then you act like a pervert! Who the hell do you think you are!" Kagome insulted the male, blushing madly.

"My apologies..." The male said, standing up. "I'm Miroku."

As Miroku stood before them, InuYasha easilly moved Kagome behind him. "Listen, we don't want any trouble, we are only searching for Naraku, and..."

"Naraku? _**You're **_hunting Naraku? I'm coming." Miroku said.

Kagome's mouth dropped at his sudden change, althought InuYasha remained passive, "How would a lowlife human like you possibly know of Naraku?"

"He's the one who gave me _**this**_." Miroku said, holding up his hand with the wind magnet.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, after regaining herself.

"It is called the wind tunnel. It's a curse that's been given to my family for years. It is said that if Naraku is destroyed, the curse can be broken." Miroku said.

"Naraku really _**is **_an annoying bastard." Kagome said.

"Yes. Which is why I would be honored to come along with you." Miroku said.

"What do you think, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"As long as he promises not to use that wind tunnel on us." Kagome said.

"I give you my word." Miroku said.

"ok, he can come." Kagome said.

"We will pass by my village, and then we shall be on our way." Miroku said, and turned, walking off.

"Well, looks like we won't be alone anymore." InuYasha said.

"Well, at least we'll have an extra hand on helping us defeat Naraku." Kagome said, turning to him, "Besides, we'll have loads of time alone when this is over."

InuYasha ran a hand through her hair.

"You two coming or not?" Miroku called to them.

"He's going to pay for that." InuYasha whispered before he pulled back.

Kagome giggled and took his hand as they went to follow Miroku,

"So. What kind of demons are you guys? It took me a while to sense your auras." Miroku said.

"We're both dog demons. But you can call me Kagome." Kagome said.

"InuYasha." InuYasha said simply.

"Hmm, and do we have any sort of transportation?" Miroku asked.

"We go by foot." Kagome said.

"Ok then." Miroku said, and was quiet as they entered the village.

The same two women came up to Miroku when they saw him.

"Miroku! We were so worried." They said.

"Well, I am sorry to upset you, but these demons need my assistance with something. I will be gone for a while." Miroku said.

"Aww, but we promised to bear your children. We swore it." One of them said.

"That promise will be fulfilled when I return." Miroku said, and walked past them, and disappeared in his hut for a second.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Miroku said as he stepped out again, looking no different.

"Uh, weren't you going to get something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and I have it." Miroku said.

He opened a side of his robe, revealing some strips of paper.

"What are those?" Kagome asked.

"These are sutras. They will be very helpful against future demons we run into." Miroku said.

"O...k." Kagome said, confused. "InuYasha, which way do we go?"

"South. Where we've been going." InuYasha said.

The three soon left the village and entered another forest.

The walk was silent.

Kagome and InuYasha were constantly checking for Naraku's scent, and Miroku was looking for auras and other demons that they will probably be facing durin their jouney...

* * *

**Well, here's all I could come up with for now.**

**I have more in mind don't worry!**

**I want to give special thanks to:**

**Shugolnufreak**

**ninjamidori**

**AquaBluey**

**NekoXUsa**

**Thank you! And please continue to tell me what you think!**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Poisoned**

* * *

"We are about to pass another village." Miroku announced.

Kagome stopped, and took in the scent of the breeze that passed.

"Hey, InuYasha, can you smell that?" Kagome whispered to him.

InuYasha stopped, taking in a the scent of the breeze that passed him.

"Blood." He said finally.

"And smoke." Kagome said.

"Miroku, wait." InuYasha said, who was still walking quite a distant away from them.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"I have a feeling that this village has been attacked." InuYasha said.

Miroku looked forward again, "You are right, I sense a demonic aura, it's faint, but it's there." Miroku said.

"The only thing we can do is to check it out. Any traces such as these might lead us in Naraku's direction." InuYasha said.

"Agreed. Ok, keep an eye out." Miroku said, and the three headed towards the scent and aura.

Kagome almost lost her breath when they arrived to the completely destroyed village.

"D-did Naraku do this?" She asked.

"I don't doubt it. Unless a different demon is still around here." InuYasha said.

"Who's that?" Kagome pointed ahead of them.

A human stood there, with a strange object behind her.

"She's not a demon." Miroku said.

"Maybe she lives here." Kagome said.

"Or _**used **_to. Stay behind me." InuYasha said, and took a few steps towards her.

Suddenly, a new figure appeared.

"Naraku!" InuYasha snapped out, which drew the female's attention.

"Ah, InuYasha. It's been a while." Naraku said smoothly.

"_**You **_are InuYasha? I've been expecting you." The female said.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to die for what you've done to my village!" The female lifted the object behind her slightly.

"Woah. We don't mean any harm." Kagome said.

The female lifted the object more, then threw it at Inuyasha, it spun at a miraculous speed.

InuYasha and Kagome leapt apart from each other, the weapon easily missing them.

They watched as the weapon returned to its owner.

"We're not going to hurt you!" Kagome said.

"Silence! You'll be next." The female shouted, and charged at InuYasha.

Kagome silently hoped InuYasha wouldn't fight back.

Luckily, he was just dodging her attacks, and secretly leading her away from Kagome.

"Naraku, what have you done to that girl?"

Kagome looked at Miroku, who was standing dangerously close to Naraku.

"Why nothing. She believes that InuYasha destroyed her village. I am just here to help her avenge her people." Naraku said.

Kagome's blood boiled at how innocent Naraku tried to sound, "And I bet you filled her head with all those lies, didn't you."

Kagome stood next to Miroku now.

"Ah, Kagome, it's been a while. How are things with your _so called mate?" _Naraku asked.

"Perfect, even when you tried to mess it up. I know your tricks Naraku." Kagome said.

"Stay back Kagome. I shall end him quickly." Miroku said, undoing the beads around his arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naraku said, and suddenly, a hoard of buzzing insects surrounded him.

"My pets love half-breeds." Naraku said.

"I hate bugs." Kagome said.

"Hmm, they will not harm you. Wind tunnel!" Miroku unleashed his black mist, that soon had half of the insects calmly going in his hand.

"Such a fool. He will be dead in minutes." Naraku said.

"What! Miroku! Stop!" Kagome ahd a tight grip on Miroku's wrist, and soon, he lowered his hand, sealing it shut, and falling to his knees.

Millions of the insects remained.

"Kagome. Get out of here...Go help InuYasha. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Miroku said.

Kagome knew he wouldn't even be able to stand.

"I will not leave you!" Kagome said, and she scratched through three of the insects as they came at them.

They fell in pieces around her, but there were still many left.

"Kagome look out!" Miroku called, but was too late.

Two of the insects had reached Kagome, close enough to inject their poisonous venom.

The pain was nothing compared to what the venom entering her felt like.

"Kagome!"

She barely heard InuYasha's voice.

"Now finish off the monk." Naraku said.

"What, I thought we were only fighting the demons."

Kagome looked over at the demon slayer.

"Do you still not believe me. Naraku is the bad guy here. He's tricked you through this whole thing." InuYasha said.

"And why should I listen to you..." The girl got no further, before more of Naraku's insects charged at her.

"Look out!" InuYasha moved the girl out of the way.

The pain in Kagome's arm had ceased, and despite the drowsiness she felt, she quickly helped Miroku up, and moved them away from Naraku's insects.

Naraku disappeared in a black smoke, and the insects retreated along with him.

InuYasha nor Kagome could stop him.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Are you? Let me see your arm." InuYasha said.

"Later. Right now we need to get out of here. Who are you by the way?" Kagome asked the girl, who was observing her and Inuyasha.

"What are you? And who are you? Why would you save me?" The girl asked.

"I'm Kagome, that is InuYasha, he saved you because we are not a threat, we don't want to hurt you. That demon has filled you up with lies. We had no business in your village. What happened here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"My family, we're demon slayers, we gathered here to kill a demon. But...Everything went wrong. My brother, Kohaku, started to attack against us, and then he was gone. I fear my whole family is dead." The girl said.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Sango." She said.

"Well, Sango. Believe what you want, but all of us are hunting Naraku because he's hurt us in some way. I think that maybe your brother was under the control of Naraku. I'm not sure what all he is capable of, but I know it's never a good thing." Kagome said.

A quiet meow sounded from behind Sango.

"Kilala, you're alright." Sango turned to the cat, who jumped in her arms happily.

Kagome suddenly felt another twinge of pain on her arm, and she quickly put a hand over it.

"Kagome are you ok?" InuYasha came to Kagome's side.

"I'm fine. I just got stung." Kagome said.

"_**Just?"**_ Miroku came up to Kagome and moved her hand away from her sore arm.

"Kagome, do you know what the saimeosho are capable of?" Miroku asked.

"The what?" Kagome asked.

"The saimeosho are hell wasps. Their sting can paralyze or even kill someone in an instant." Miroku explained.

"Aren't you affected by that too? You're wind tunnel?" Kagome asked.

"I'll live." Miroku said.

"I might have something to cure that." Sango said.

"Wait a minute. Just because Naraku is gone, you're all of a sudden on our side?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, Kagome explained to me the truth, if anything, I trust her." Sango said.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Sango."

Sango led them through the destroyed village, and into a hut that didn't look any different that the others.

"I hide herbs and weapons in here. For safe keeping. Please, take a seat." Sango said.

Kagome sat on the bed that was in the room.

"How do you feel Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be fine." He said.

"I'll tend to you after Kagome." Sango said.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome, examining her arm that had a red mark on it.

Sango came up to Kagome with something in a small bowl.

"The stinger didn't stay in. Thank goodness." InuYasha said.

"Ok. This cream will help the pain. It will also dissipate any of the poison in your body." Sango said.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said.

"It is my pleasure. If it's not too much trouble. Can I tag along with you guys?" Sango asked, as she put the medicine away after offering some to Miroku.

"Sure. We can probably find Kohaku when we find Naraku. So feel free to follow us." Kagome said.

"Sango, after this treacherous journey, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked, holding one of Sango's hands.

A red hand print was soon planted on his cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are! Pervert!" Sango said, a small blush on her face.

"Didn't you just have two other women promise to have your children?" Kagome asked him.

"Well sometimes it's best to look for a second mother, or..." Miroku stopped as Sango moved away from him, out of the hut.

"Ok, let's get going before we lose Naraku's trail." InuYasha said.

"Right." Kagome said, and took Inuyasha's hand as he helped her up.

The group soon left the abandoned village, and soon it began to get dark.

"We should stop here for tonight. It looks pretty safe here. Demons will be coming out soon." Miroku said.

"I brought some things to start a fire, if that's ok." Sango said.

"That's fine." Kagome said.

Minutes passed and Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, close to the fire.

"There's a river near here. I'm going to go see if I can find us some dinner. Let's go Kilala." Sango said, and the little cat followed after her.

It was silent for a while.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok." Miroku said.

"I wouldn't." Kagome said.

"Hey. I'm merely concerned for her safety. Like I said, there are demons out." Miroku said, and walked off towards Sango's direction.

"It's his funeral." InuYasha said.

Kagome laughed, "I don't know. Miroku and Sano do look kinda cute together."

"Miroku is going to have to let go of his perverted side if he's ever to have a chance with her." InuYasha said, then changed subject, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. Sango's medicine really worked." Kagome said.

InuYasha arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So, it looks like we finally have some alone time." Kagome said, relaxing against him.

"Not for long I'm sure." InuYasha said.

"Either way. I'm just happy to be with you. I'd be worried sick if I had stayed at home, and let you go to find Naraku." Kagome said.

InuYasha lightly rubbed her arm that had been stung, "_**This **_was why I didn't want you to come."

Kagome turned to him, "I already told you. I know what I'm getting myself into. I know I'm not going to get out of this without any scratch marks. And I'm ready for anything that comes our way."

"You're right, but for now, this time we have together, let's spend it without any worries. Please." InuYasha pulled her closer.

Kagome sighed as she kissed him, she missed this, and when the fight with Naraku was over, she wouldn't be able to get enough of this.

InuYasha laid her down, and leaned over her, kissing her more.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders securely.

Before too long, he ended the kiss.

He still leaned over her, but they bother could hear the same thing.

"Sounds like they're coming back." Inuyasha said.

He sat up, bringing Kagome with him, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Now you are spying on me."

Kagome could hear Sango.

"I was just making sure there was no danger." Miroku said.

Sango and Miroku walked around the fire, sitting opposite of InuYasha and Kagome.

"Well. Don't you two just look like the comfy couple." Miroku said, in a joking and slight jealous voice.

"Maybe that's because he is loyal and caring to her. Unlike _**you.**_" Sango said, then smiled, "I couldn't find much, but, here's dinner."

"It will be fine. I'm not hungry anyway." InuYasha said.

"Me neither. Help yourselves." Kagome said, curling closer to InuYasha, her sleep coming closer and closer.

"Oh. Do you guys eat other demons or what?" Sango asked.

"No, just not very hungry." Kagome giggled, "I'm just tired."

Nothing else was said through out the night, and before Kagome fell asleep, she noticed Miroku unconsciously put his arm around Sango, which made Kagome smile, and close her eyes, happy to be in her own lover's arms.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

Perhaps the day where they will conceal Naraku's fate...

* * *

**A/N: Well, after about a thousand times of restarting my computer, I finally was able to login to Fanfiction and get this chapter up.**

**I really hope you guys like it.**

**I will try to get started on the next chapter soon.**

**Please leave reviews! And thank you for the ones I have recieved :)**

**~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Sesshomaru**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been!" Jaken sounded a few feet behind Sesshomaru.

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

Although he was inwardly upset that the toad demon had caught up with him so quickly.

Sesshomaru continued to carefully scan the area before him.

Suddenly, a bunch of insects appeared a few feet in front of him.

"Jaken, stay back." Sesshomaru said.

The toad demon reluctantly obeyed, taking a few steps back.

Sesshomaru knew these insects well, they were the saimeosho, and they only served under one particular demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been quite a long time." Naraku finally appeared behind the insects.

"I made it clear that you stay well off my path." Sesshomaru said.

"Why, just as impatient as I remember. Are you upset over the loss of your brother?" Naraku asked.

A couple saimeosho now floated around Sesshomaru, but he showed no fear.

"I would have gotten rid of him myself. What do you want Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. Not interested in the least of what he wanted.

"Well. I just wanted to let you know that I have found a new half-breed. She would be quite the challenge for you." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru glanced at the insects, then back at Naraku, "Do you speak of Kagome?"

"Ah, you've heard of her." Naraku said.

"I have no interest in fighting her. She is weak enough as it is." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you fear her, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Since when do I fear or back down against anyone? I just said I have no interest in fighting her. She is none of my concern."

"What if she were to get stronger? What if she crazy, and began killing off other demons, such as your kind." Naraku said.

"As I said, I am not interested. I will not help you in any way. Now leave." Sesshomaru said.

He was beginning to get annoyed with Naraku, he knew the moment he mentioned Kagome, Naraku was trying to get Sesshomaru to do something about her.

Last time he checked, she had gone down her well, and returned to her own home.

Although, a couple of the saimeosho carried her scent.

"I will leave. For now. If you ever need of my assistance...Well, just know I will not be far." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru wanted to slit Naraku's throat right then and there, but he kept his demon in control.

Naraku always followed him like a vulture, waiting for either him or another demon to drop dead, and take the prize.

Naraku was never in Sesshomaru's sight, but his scent remained.

Soon, Naraku enveloped himself in the deadly miasma that Sesshomaru knew to keep his distance from, and dissappeared, along with the saimeosho.

"That scum. You should have finished him off when you had the chance." Jaken said, returning to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but continued to walk forward, as if the event never happened.

Even though the saimeosho were gone, Sesshomaru could still catcha faint scent of Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jaken asked.

This was the question Jaken asked on a daily basis, and he never recieved an answer, by now Sesshomaru would have thought Jaken would have given up and remained silent, but the _**scum**_ still continued to pester him.

Sesshomaru's curiousity was at its peak, and he was now bound to search for the familiar scent that always had him on his heels the moment he saw her.

_Kagome._

Her personality immediately made him have an emotion he never believed existed.

Unlike what Naraku had told him, he wanted to rather protect this half-breed rather than kill her. She was nothing close to a threat to him.

Or so he thought...

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I have decided that I am going to switch POV's in the next future chapters.**

**They may change from time to time.**

**I will try to keep them in either Kagome and Inuyasha location or Sesshomaru locations, but it just depends on what comes in mind.**

**So sorry that this was short.**

**Thank you so much: **

**AquaBluey**

**NekoxUsa**

**and SugoInufreak**

**For the reviews!**

**I have enjoyed them, my mom has no idea what you guys are talking about and I have to go over all of the 163 episodes and explain the characters to her over and over. LOL**

**But anyway, leave some reviews! **

**Woflover235**


End file.
